Luminescent Eyes
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Naruto disappears during a solo mission, vanishing without a trace; now, twelve years later, a little girl leads the old team to her home, where they meet a familiar blue eyed blond. Why doesnt he remember them? Will he return to Kohona? What then?
1. prologue

**This just popped into my head… so if you don't like yaoi or rape- its only mentioned, MENTIONED I TELL YA, in the first chapter –followed by lotsa fluffy love and fucked up drama, don't read my story! So… on with the tale!**

**Pairings have yet to be decided, but be warned, Naru is an UKE! Live with it!**

**Also here Sasuke never ran away, and the gang is all 15/16/17 in this first chapter… preview… prologue… thing… NARUTO IS 15!**

Naruto ran through the trees, trying to outrun the snake freak that was after him; the fuck-up never got over the fact that it was because of Naruto that Sasuke never joined his little 'choir'… also the fact that he kept calling the man's village a 'choir' also seemed to get on his nerves. Who knew he was a sissy as well as a drag-queen?

Naruto was out of breath, and his slashed leg was hurting where Glasses had gotten him earlier. It was times like this that Naruto really hated solo missions. He dodged another kunai and jumped higher-

Only to find something very heavy collapse onto his back; Naruto landed with an 'oof' and immediately began struggling; the struggling dragged a slithery laugh out of the man on top of him and Naruto gave an angry snarl as a long slippery tongue caressed his neck. Times like this he also hated his still very short height and the easy access it gave others.

"Now, now, Naru-chan, don't you wanna play?"

"Get the fuck off me Pedo freak!" Naruto screamed, struggling violently.

Naruto's eyes widened and he froze for a second as his hands where gripped in one large hand, forced over his head and he found he couldn't move much; a hand snaked up his shirt, touching him. He felt true panic burst through him as his legs where spread, his cloths ripped off of his body. He started screaming, shouting for help; he couldn't move, couldn't get loose.

Searing pain, vicious laughter, and slick wet sounds filled the air, and warmth bursting in him. He was drained, he fell limp as the snake bastard let him go. There was a rustle of clothing.

Naruto started to get up when a pale snake-like hand flipped him over, black flames dancing in an open palm, and then slammed down onto Naruto's chest.

The world when black.

~888~

Pain…. Darkness… he… he didn't know why everything hurt… hell… he didn't even know his own name…

Warmth, strong hands picking him up, conversations being conducted around him, another pair of hands gliding over him, more warmth, then angry tones.

Wind hitting his face, blurred images before barley open eyes. Red.

"Hang on Naruto-kun… hang on…" a silky voice, long hair teasing his nose. He sneezed, weakly waving at the hair in his face.

… Naruto? Was that his name?

~888~

"Tsunade-sama!" a voice shouted, a high collared man stumbling into the room, normal hoodie pulled down.

Tsunade was shocked, the man in front of her _never_ shouted… or showed much of any emotion.

"Shino? What's wrong?" she demanded, standing from her chair.

The bug user bowed shortly. "My tracker just returned. She found Naruto's blood… mixed with semen…"

Those two things mixed… together… oh god Naruto!

"Where?"

"Two miles south, a clearing… there were signs of a large legless animal as well…"

She got up, calling most of rookie twelve. When they all arrived, she looked mainly at Sasuke, Naruto's best friend.

"Find Naruto" Was her simple command.

~888~

He woke slowly, a dull ach in his body, as he looked blurrily around the small room he was in, a black cloak with a swirly red cloud pattern keeping him warm.

The door opened and a masked man walked in, followed closely by a blond… woman? No it was a man… maybe… he shook his head, confused.

"How are ya doing Naruto-kun, un?" the blond asked confirming that he was, indeed, a man… or maybe a thick voiced woman? No, no, man!

"Um… I'm… fine…" he looked at the two, who in turn were watching him, and spoke without thinking, saying the first thing that came to mind . "Who are you?"

The blond looked shocked.

~888~

It had been seven months, of nothing. They had found no traces of the energetic blond past the clearing. Tsunade was devastated; she wanted her gaki back.

The only other thing that had a major part of her attention was finding Orochimaru. When she found him – maybe Naruto was with him – she was going to rip his balls off, shove them down his throat, rip his tongue out, shove it up his ass, and then shove his dick through a wood cutter.

Oh, the possibilities.

"Hokage-sama, we have a lead on his hide out." Neji opened the door, referring to Orochimaru.

She followed silently, nodding to her assistant to look after things, while she was away; there was no way in hell she would let them search without her.

~888~

Naruto hummed to himself happily, looking around in simple curiosity. His family –well he called them his family, though he had only known them for a few months – were working or simply hanging around by the lovely house carved into an actual rock-cliff and trees that seemed to have been grown to create 'natural' man-made objects. It was a gift from mainly Zetzu-nii-san, with the help of the rest of the gang. Oh the wonders of jutsu.

Naruto was a mystery. Though his family seemed to know some things about him, mainly his name, he had no solid memory of his past; only seeing blurry faces and sometimes names and voices. Rarely though.

Naruto looked towards Diedara-nii-san – who was indeed a man – and Hidan-nii-san, who were heatedly arguing –read, screaming cuss words at each other – and so on.

Naruto was headed towards Itachi-nii-san, when he stumbled, and blurring flashes bursting before his eyes.

Shouts came from everyone, as Naruto fell to his knees.

As Diedara and Itachi lifted him, each gently gripping an arm, he had a slightly pained look on his face, and his hand went to rest on his swollen belly.

"Orochimaru…" he whispered in a pained voice.

~888~

Tsunade stared in shock at what had used to be Sound Village, now nothing but smoldering ruins, flames burning in the air.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura's voice called though the sound of flames. She walked towards her, praying it was not to show her Naruto's dead body.

Instead she looked up at several poles, each holding a sound-nin dressed in… Akatsuki robes? On the central pole was Kabuto, a note pinned to his bloody chest.

_We will find you, Orochimaru, and then you shall be punished._

Tsunade was enthralled.

~888~

Naruto screamed, gripping tightly at his Tobi-nii-sans hand, pain ripping through him.

"Hold on Naru-chan." Sasori whispered, gently and swiftly cutting across the large belly, pulling the precious cargo out carefully and slicing through an umbilical cord – it seemed that to be an expert puppeteer, you had to know the human body inside and out, making Sasori the obvious choice for birthing Naruto's precious little one. Naruto held his breath as he waited for a sound, and gave a grateful sob when a soft cry cut through the air.

Naruto held his arms out to the red head, who had become one of his many nii-sans over the last nine months that they had helped him. Naruto looked down at the gurgling child, seeing large green eyes straining up at him, slightly rimmed in red.

"Well," Tobi started, giving a slight giggle. "At least we know now that Orochimaru really isn't wearing make-up.

Naruto giggled, smiling as Sasori informed him it was a girl.

"You only prepared a name incase it's a boy, what are you going to name her?" Itachi asked, looking slightly disappointed they weren't going to use the name they had decided on a few months ago, after Naruto's first 'voice' memory. Naruto scoffed.

"Sasuke. I don't care if it's a she. I remembered Sasuke first, and he's your little brother. We're naming her Sasuke."

Itachi smiled while Diedara cooed at the black haired child in Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked at the near luminescent green eyes watching him, and gave a delighted smile.

"My little Sasuke…" Naruto whispered softly, kissing the already gravity defying black hair with a smile.

~888~

Tsunade looked out of the large Hokage tower windows, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I may not be able to look for you any longer… but please, gaki… be safe…"

**TBC**

**There is the prologue, mwahaha! I'm thinking of making a prequel for this story, you know, the nine months of this chappy, but might not. Depends. Now, IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Usually I know exactly who I choose for my pairing, but, for now, I have no clue. IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS!**

_**No-No pairings.**_

**Naru x any girl. **

**SasuNaru**

**ItaNaru**

**Any Akatsuki member in fact.**

**The answer is no.**

_**Up for option.**_

**GaarNaru [Gaara x Naruto]**

**KankoNaru [Kankuro x Naruto]**

**NejiNaru [Neji x Naruto]**

**KakaNaru [Kakashi x Naruto]**

**KibaNaru [Kiba x Naruto]**

**ShinoNaru [Shino x Naruto]**

**ShikaNaru [Shikamaru x Naruto]**

**VOTE! REVIEW! VOTE AND REVIEW! I'M WILLING TO BEG! And hand out cookies! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! A new chapter! Yay!**

**Results:**

**Gaara x Naruto - 3  
>Kankuro x Naruto - 1<br>Neji x Naruto - 0  
>Kiba x Naruto - 1<br>Kakashi x Naruto – 3  
>Shino x Naruto – 0<br>Shikamaru x Naruto – 4 **

**The zero's will be kept up for a chappy or two, pleading with yall to pick them, lolz. Now…**

**Warning! Beware of the OOC monster… he ate my brain T^T… and swearing… and spandex…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi jumped lazily from tree branch to tree branch, little orange book in place as he listened to a silent Sasuke following him, pace just as leisurely as his own.

The two shinobi had just finished a C-rank mission, delivering a scroll to Suna for the Kazekage's sister, Tamari, which was surprisingly from Hinata. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he remembered the all too pleased look on the sand nins' face when they delivered the scroll, and he was willing to bet Hinata would be just as pleased with the returning scroll. Ah, love was in the air.

Thinking of love, Kakashi thought about Konohamaru and Hinabi, who were expecting their first child, Sakura and Lee, their third having just been born, hell, there were babies popping up everywhere. It was kinda sweet and he couldn't help wish for one of his own little brats.

He shook his head, thinking back to his out-of-commission teammate; Sakura was on maternity leave for the next six months, having given birth to a healthy little girl who had adopted her mother's cherry colored hair and pale green eyes. Sakura had informed them that her two older sons had been nearly bouncing with excitement, especially her eldest who was now all set to leave the academy and become a genin… luckily, even though he was a mini clone of his dad, he was more like his mom personality wise.

Kakashi was pulled out of his musing when loud shouts in the distance – fast approaching – about youth caught his attention.

Sasuke and Kakashi both shuddered.

"Well, seems like we're having company on the way home" Kakashi said in his usual bored tone.

"Hn." Sasuke replied in his usual way, eye twitching ever so slightly as the foliage next to them shook rather violently.

And out jumped… a terrifying spectacle!

There two men stood, a classical good guy pose displayed by each. Now, you would wonder what was so terrifying about them.

Well, it was several things in fact; it could be the eye gouging green _spandex_ body suits and orange leg warmers – makes you think of a rather strange pumpkin patch to be honest. It could be the perfect bowl cut hairdo's, or the fact that they could be clones – very dysfunction clones, but clones none the less… or maybe… just maybe it was the-

"Kakashi! My eternally _HIP_ rival! How delightful to see you on such a _YOUTHFUL DAY_!" the larger creature said with a smile that – if looked at for an extended period of time – would blind you severely.

The smaller version suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing in the direction they were all headed in. "yes, but we must be swift, my eternally beautiful wife cannot be made to wait too long, and I _MUST_ see the youthful fires of my precious children!" and here you see flickering flames burning brightly in the smaller mans large eyes.

The larger looked at the smaller, eyes watering. "Oh my adorable student_! YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH STILL BURN AS BRIGHT AS ALWAYS_!"

And then the smaller burst into tears. "Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And then, scaring the hell out of anyone who happened to pass by, the two men clutched at each other in a manly hug, tears cascading down their cheeks and … a sunset on a beach, including crashing waves and a lone seagull, appeared… in the middle of the forest.

Kakashi and Sasuke ignored them, turning instead towards the clone's – now known as Gai-sensei and Lee – teammates, leaving the clones to continued their, whatever it was, in the background.

Sasuke and the pale eyed long haired male nodded towards each other, but otherwise remained silent.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, hey guys." The brunette girl smiled at them, her hair reminding Kakashi vaguely of a teddy bear's ears...

Kakashi bestowed one of his eye smiles on her, bringing himself out of wonderland, before turning back to his book.

"Let's get going, we're three days run from Konoha." Neji – the pale eyed male – said, casting a disturbed glance at the sniffling spandex wearers.

"Yes, lets." Sasuke said shortly, jumping off into the trees."

"So what did you guys do the past few days?" Tenten asked, after a while of near tense silence.

"Mission." Sasuke all but snapped, but the others ignored his rude behavior, after all… it was almost that time of the year again…

Kakashi decided to brighten the mood a little, glancing sideways at Neji, a mischievous look in his single visible eye.

"Oh we were just dropping of a scroll for Hinata in Suna."

Kakashi was promptly tackled by a glaring Neji.

"Really? Who was she writing to?" he demanded, while Tenten giggled and Sasuke raised a brow at the over protective cousin.

"oh." Kakashi gave his eye a little roll and gave a perverse giggle. "Just someone… special…"

"I knew it!" Neji growled. "Who is he? I'm going to rip his balls off!"

Gai suddenly appeared and lifted Neji up. "Now my youthful student! You must allow your little cousin to make her own choices; she is a grown woman after all."

"I'm not the only unhappy one." The Hyuuga muttered. He was not pouting though, Hyuuga's, after all, do not pout.

"Oh really? I'm guessing her father is not happy either?" Gai said with a rather deep belly laugh.

It wasn't really a surprise. After the Hokage had rather forcefully sent the man to anger management classes, the man had become something of a… hippy… and he had grown rather close to his eldest daughter. That meant he also growled evilly at any man who looked at her.

Kakashi gave a secretive giggle.

"Oh if only you knew." He all but sang, skipping away as Neji tried running after him.

~888~

It was quiet now, the sun was just setting over the treetops, and the two teams were now looking for a place to spend the night. It was quiet, crickets calling and playing their soothing lullabies, an owls hooting sagely in a nearby tree, firefly's buzzing lazily through the air, the sound of the wind calmly singing through the branches, and in the distance, a trickling stream and the approaching found of terrified screaming…

Wait? What? Everyone was suddenly one guard as a man's voice screeched through the air.

"No! Spare me! I'm sorry! Don't-"

"SORRY! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! You touched my mama, you pervvy dickwad! I'm ganna rip off your balls! My mama said NO! But did you listen! _Noooooooooooo! _SO SHOVE YOUR SORRY!" a rather young sounding feminine voice shouted, sending a peculiar shiver down every man present's spine.

Suddenly a man, fat balding, overly rich cloths, came staggering out of the forest to their left – this surprised everyone, as to their left was a rather steep rock cliff - followed closely by a streaking blur.

The man stumbled, screeching again. "I offered your mother money, she had no-"

"MAMA HAD EVERY RIGHT YOU RICH DICK!" A little girl was revealed, her tongue shooting out and wrapping around the man's throat, slamming him to the ground; a katana flashed through the air before a scream cut through the air.

Every male present cringed, hands automatically going to shield their crotches; though everyone was at the same time on their guards. That ability had only ever been seen in one person, someone they all despised, someone who had only been glimpsed and searched for during the past twelve years.

"Aaw… well, it seems to have missed you cock, too bad, I was ganna shove it down your throat… well… at least you still got a ball, mother fucker." And then she knocked the guy out with a solid punch to the nose. They saw he cringe and wipe off her blade on the man's cloths, slipping it into its holder across her back.

The girl stood, before turning, whistling happily. Everyone froze.

The girl looked at them in shock before grabbing her katana and standing at a ready. The Konoha nin just stared.

She was around twelve, snow white skin and a fit physique. She hair was black, streaked with a sunny yellow – that reminded them of another, sending pangs through their hearts – and was done up in two high pig-tails on either side on her head, she had a slightly rounded face, with large, shining green eyes, rimmed with red.

She wore a fishnet suit covered by a short red top and a rather mini striped skirt. She wore fish net gloves and knee high leather boots. There also appeared to be a lot of chains and skulls on her person.

Lee was dying to mention this in a speech about her utter un-youthfulness.

"Who the fuck are you guys? You with him?" she pointed at the whimpering man from earlier. Tenten cast a slight glare toward the man.

"No sweet heart, we're shinobi."

"Ooh! Shinobi?" the girl asked excitedly, green eyes widening. She looked around where they stood, and then looked at them critically; for a second her eyes seemed to glow. Then she smiled widely, eyes back to normal. "You need a place to sleep?" the girl asked, turning around and heading towards the cliff. "My mama won't mind, and I live just a short walk from here."

The Konoha Nin looked at each other. They nodded discreetly.

"Come on!" the girl sang over shoulder. "You can't find my home without me."

This confused them, but they followed her anyway.

"So where did such a youthful being as yourself learn to wield such a, deathly weapon?" Gai asked after a minutes' walk.

"Oh my uncles all trained me, along with mama."

"Oh? And your father?" Tenten asked, looking down at the girl.

The girl stiffened, speeding up slightly.

"I don't have a father." She said icily, tongue snapping out and back away in an instant.

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl, he had a suspicion of who the girls' father might be. "Don't be silly. Whether or not you like the man, he sired you."

The girl spun around, anger etched in her every feather. "That fucking sperm donor is not my bloody father! I don't care if he's a part of me!" she was screaming now. "I refuse to acknowledge the dipshit asshole who forced his cock into my mother!"

This sobered everyone. Rape…. Everything about this girl, so reminded them about him… from her fiery attitude to her way of speaking… to his disappearance…

Neji looked down at the girl, pale eyes pained.

"We apolo-"

"SASU-CHAN! What have I told you about your fucking language!" a scolding voice rang through the air, just past the tree line where they stood.

"But mama!" the girl – now dubbed Sasu-chan – shouted back, pushing the trees to reveal a genjutsu'ed gate. "You swear too!"

They all saw the girl run to a long haired blond – the exact blindingly bright blond as the girls streaks - who had her back to them. The blond-streaked-raven haired child ran in front of her mother, bouncing happily.

"Does it look like I care?" the woman asked. "I'm way older that you ya lil bastard."

"But Hidan-ji-san said them!" the young girl finally cried, as though this justified everything. They saw the woman put her hands on her hips, possibly glaring down at the child.

"all Hidan does is swear!" she said, making the Konoha nin glance at each other; they only knew Hidan and he sure as hell did nothing but belch out cuss words left, right and center, and this Hidan happened to have been missing for the past eleven years. "You shouldn't fucking swear young lady, its rude for girls to swear!" she said, throwing her hands up into the air.

This caused the Nin to raise some brows. Wasn't what the woman was saying a little… contradicting?

Sasu-chan huffed angrily, and what came out of her mouth next caused the gests to freeze in disbelief. "Aaw man! I hate that I'm the only girl that lives here, why do you have to be a boy!"

The woman… man, picked up a basket of clothing and turned, smiling brightly at the shocked shinobi. "I'm special" he told the girl, looking at the nin.

Before them stood a rather small man, very petite with waist length sunshine blond hair that looked rather untamable but seemed to lovingly cup his rounded cheeks, crystalline blue eyes rimmed by pale lashes, slim limbs hugged by a well-kept but worn kimono – which belonged on a woman, not a man – with lightly tanned skin.

On each cheek were three whisker-like marks.

Pink lips pulled into a wide smile, he pulled off the picture of 'home' perfectly, one hand combed through his child's – it was defiantly his child, you could see the similarities – two-toned hair, a soft smile on his lips as he held a basket of washing on his hip.

"Hi, welcome to my home…."

~888~

Tsunade slouched back in her chair, glaring lightly at the red headed Kazekage who sat across from her, holding his sake to hide his lightly smirking lips.

"You, you dare to challenge me! Impotent brat, you can never beat me! I have by far, more experience!" she declared with a slightly tipsy flourish.

"Is that so?" the Kazekage said in his nearly emotionless voice.

"Yes, didn't you know that is why I always leave this damn paper work until the last minute?" She said regally. Gaara leaned forward, his slight swaying proving just how focused on her he was; after all, they were finished their business and now drinking some good sake, swapping stories and challenges and, most importantly, swapping advice on the most evil thing known to the five Kage's… paperwork.

"So… why do you leave till last moment?" he asked in a tipsy whisper – meaning that everyone heard.

Tsunade sat up regally, only swaying a little, and said, rather pompously." Because then I am older, therefore wiser… wisdom comes with old age and all that jazz after all." She said.

Gaara was silent for a moment, and then giggled slightly. Tsunade took that as a victory.

She started to bring up the drinking challenge the young man had brought up earlier; the room just dark enough to need light, and the sun all but set over the mountains.

A soft puffing sound had both Kage's on full alert; both were at a ready when they noticed a small dog sitting and watching them. Tsunade noticed the uncharacteristically serious look on the dogs face.

"Pakkun, what is it."

The dog looked at her, and said in a frighteningly serious voice.

"We found Naruto.

**TBC**

**Lisa: Phew, well that was fu- *shrieks* why are you here! **

**Orochimaru: I didn't see myself in the chapter. *creepy pout***

**Lisa: yes you were… can you leave, I feel violated with you just in the same room *shudders***

**Orochimaru: where was I mentioned! *hissssss***

**Lisa: *eep* your 'sperm donor'!**

**Orochimaru:… I can live with that… *walks off***

**Well, that was weird, and I've never done it before…. Weird…. Oooh! Review! Vote! Remember there are Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. .. So just, ya know, vote… oh yeah almost forgot. For the next few two chapters, you get three votes each, this means you can vote for three different people, not the same person three times. . . well…. Maybe… wait no! One for each vote!**

**ALSO, FUN FACT – when I was doing spell check, when it came to Gai-sensei… hehe, it corrected them all to Gay-sensei…. Phft hahahahaha!... I was weirded out when Hyuuga got changed into hug though… and finally, you can find pictures of Naruto and Sasu-chan on my deviant-art page… actualy just Sasu-chan right now… **

**Heres the link! **

h t t p : / / lisa - demonic - angel . deviantart . com / # / d4urwcx


	3. Chapter 2

**Ag it was horrible, terrible! My web master course is teaching me old crap! I'm on the Photoshop section –excited- but then saw it's like a REALLY old Photoshop –anime tears-**

**Anyhow, better get on with it. Votes are at za end!**

The Konoha Nin stared in shock as the blond smiled at them.

"Hi, welcome to my home. My name is Naruto and you've already met my daughter, Sasu-chan – who should offer the guest some tea." The blond – it was Naruto, oh god _Naruto! - _ looked down at the pouting child, a brow raised. "One of you are welcome to accompany her, I know how shinobi are around people they don't know." Naruto – fucking _Naruto!-_ said with a slight smile, as he started to turn.

"People we don't know!" Sasuke exploded – they couldn't blame him, even if it was a bit shocking that his voice was rising dramatically – "are you fucking kidding me!"

Here Naruto took an unsure step back – they didn't miss how his hand went into a pouch on his hip they hadn't noticed before. "I think I'm missing something…" the blond muttered, pushing Sasu-chan behind him and glancing swiftly between the tense shinobi. Most couldn't help but notice that absolutely _no_ recognition had passed through the blonde's eyes.

"_Missing_ something?" Sasuke all but shouted, stalking forward and causing the blonde to pull out three shuriken and stand at a ready, the look of distrust and confusion stopping the raven in his tracks. "How about the fact that you have been _missing_ the past twelve years!" he shouted.

At this the blond dropped the shuriken, looking around in utter confusion. Sasuke took this time to creep closer to the blond.

"You know me?" Naruto asked in a whisper. He finally looked at them, as in _looked_ at them. They all noticed how his gaze lasted a little longer on Kakashi, and then… Sasuke. But no, he didn't just stare a little longer than normal, no, he _stared_.

His eyes squinted a little first, his lips moving as though whispering to himself. He studied the Uchiha intensely. And then he gasped.

"Sasuke!"

What happened next, had the Konoha nin glanced away, as if they had no right to watch what unfolded right before their eyes.

Sasuke gave a strangled gasp, before grabbing the blond and hugging him for all his worth, face buried in blond hair and shoulders shaking ever so slightly. And Naruto, he was babbling.

"I remember you, oh kami I do, I remembered you first, oh kami… onii-teme!" the last word was not spoken in anger or insult; it was like a whole phrase and so full of warmth and longing.

The raven haired man pulled away, cupping the blonds face. "Dobe, what do you mean you remembered me first?" he asked; the others had by now moved closer, looking at Naruto in a new light.

"Mama's memory was locked away." A voice piped up from behind Naruto.

Everyone, abruptly remembered the small child, looked down at the green eyed girl. They we're quite surprised at what she was doing.

She was glaring…

At Sasuke…

With… an Uchiha glare…

Sasuke matched the glare, but all the girl did was huff distastefully at look the man up and down.

"So you're the one mama named me after."

"Huh?" was the all-around response. Sasu-chan smiled toothily, and posed in a pose that was basically trade-mark Naruto and said in a rather louder than her norm voice. "Sasuke Uzumaki, number one kunoichi of the wilderness."

"You named your kid after me?" Sasuke blurted out rather abruptly. Naruto ignored him, blushing deeply and whacking his daughter over the head.

"Baka! You have to become a genin first you gaki! Now go make the tea!" Naruto said, pointing at the house – which everyone noticed properly for the first time – with a tone that left no room for argument, before turning back to the nin, blush still coloring his cheeks; Sasuke did not miss how some of the men were eyeing his little otouto .

Neji smiled at the blond. "You've taken to 'mother'-hood rather beautifully, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga said with a rather coy smile. Naruto blushed again. And Sasuke saw Kakashi glare discreetly at the Hyuuga.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

Neji looked all too pleased with himself. "You remember me?"

Naruto looked around rather awkwardly. "Ano, no, sorry… it's the eyes…"

Sasuke smirked at the dark cloud that suddenly seemed present over the pale eyed man. Tenten giggled and Kakashi eye smiled. Lee and Gai were doing… something… nobody was really sure…

"Well, why don't you come in?" Naruto said, turning. "Oh, and pervvy guy with the silver hair..." He waited for a name. Kakashi blushed slightly, orange book surprisingly missing.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Well, Hatake-san, if you want that summons you so discreetly sent to be able to make it back. You going to have to summon him again or he won't be able to get back on his own."

~888~

Gaara was on his feet in an instant, sand stirring in the air as he stalked towards the near impassive dog siting before Tsunade's desk.

"Where?"

"Two days run west of Konoha, near the 'Unreachable Cliff'"

"Unreachable cliff?" Gaara asked with a raised brow, turning to Tsunade.

"Superstition among travelers and shinobi alike." Tsunade said absently. "Why is he there, Pakkun?"

The dog looked at her impassively. "He lives in a clearing right next to the cliff with his daughter."

There was a beat of silence, Tsunade staring in disbelief at the dog.

"Daughter?" she finally asked, voice coming out strangled.

"Yes… and apparently, he is the girl's mother."

"That's impossible!" Tsunade exploded, nerves too tightly strung.

"No its not." Gaara interrupted her. "A vessel can become pregnant." He started simply, not really looking at the Hokage. "A demon is genderless, so man or woman, you can fall pregnant." The Kazekage looked at the stunned Tsunade. "If i still had the raccoon in me and then allowed one of my lovers to top me, I could easily become pregnant."

Tsunade was speechless gaping at the red head. Eventually, she turned back to a wide eyed Pakkun, who was watching the Kazekage with a slight green tinge to his furry face. Obviously Gaara was unaware of the 'TMI' moment.

"Pakkun, I want you to go back and get as much information as possible as well as the exact location."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And so the dog got to his paws, and poofed away…

Well, he was supposed to poof away…

Instead he just kinda stood there.

"What the hell? I can't get back!" the dog said, obviously annoyed.

"What do you-" the Hokage was gut off when the dog poofed away.

"Huh, guess he did it."

"Now we wait."

~888~

Kakashi looked at the clearly confused dog now yapping – cursing – quiet thoroughly at him. Apparently the dog didn't like not being able to find him.

Naruto stuck his head out of the front door, long hair framing his face, and swung past the doorway, now in a long braid.

"Ah, you summoned him back; well come in, I expect your leader will want some information." The blond said with a smile, before disappearing around the door again.

Pakkun, Lee and Gai instantly followed the blond, while the others – sans Sasuke, he was already inside with Naruto – took that as permission to study their surroundings more closely.

They were in a large clearing, trees shielding the rest of the world from view – they looked purposely placed – and around them were paths winding through a rather extensive garden, which looked wild and so full of life, holding fruits and vegetables, flowers and herbs, even a few young trees here and there. All this led to a house, and it was the house that stunned them the most.

Threes and rock meshed together, rising high off the ground and out of the cliff face, coming together near seamlessly to create a three story house, crystal glistening in the place of glass and tree branches snaking and holding rock all the way up to disappear into the cliff, no roof, just a beautiful bulge that was the house.

They walked towards the two largest trees, which grew to create the front door. They pushed the thick door out of the way, gaping slightly as they saw the complicated walls of rock and living wood that made the hallway. They followed the sound of voices – meaning they followed the rather tearful shouts of youth. They tried to ignore the actual control one would have to have over earth jutsu to actually make the house, something they knew Naruto did not excel at. There was only one person – a person who had been missing for quite some time now – who had the level they were thinking of.

They entered a living room, a rock fireplace holding a roaring fire and warming the mostly rock room. Even the furniture was rock, although they were softened by dry spongy moss. Sasu-chan was just putting tea onto the small table in the middle of the room, still sulking about her 'awesomeness' being trampled on by her 'bossy' mother. They heard her muttering purposely loud, obviously so her mother would hear.

They saw Gai and lee standing with anime tears in the corner and Sasuke and Pakkun sitting and listening raptly as Naruto told them what happened.

"- and I remember pain, lots of pain, I was sure I was dead, but my nii-sans looked after me. " Kakashi noticed Sasuke narrow his eyes at the 'nii-san' part. "After a while we realized I was pregnant, and we set about creating a home. Slowly, but surly, I started to remember things, by the time Sasu-chan was due I had realized that I remember things more easily when I'm painting." Here Naruto blushed, gesturing the paintings and such that littered the room's walls.

The works were beautiful, nothing specific, just, bits and pieces that were recognizable.

Kakashi saw one of the smaller paintings and gave a happy eye smile. "I see you remember a part of me, even if you don't remember me specifically." He said, pointing out a painting with a swirling dark background and two eyes, one grey and the other red and scared.

Naruto looked confused so Kakashi lifted his head band, and Naruto gave a happy laugh as he compared painting and man.

"Who are your nii-sans?" Neji asked, throwing a slight glare at Kakashi, who had yet to cover his sharingan eye – Naruto was now sitting right next to the silver haired man, still comparing his work with the real deal.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, turning his attention to the pale eyed man.

"Who are you're nii-sans? It's not the first time you've mentioned them…"

Naruto was quiet, looking at each of the Nin until his eyes landed on the two Sasuke's, who were sitting next to each other. The elder watching Naruto curiously while the younger looked between her mother and her name-sake. Eventually he spoke.

"I think I'll wait till we get to Konoha so I can tell your Hokage in person, I don't feel like repeating myself." He said airily, waving a hand while Sasu-chan jumped up with a happy shout.

"Yes! I'm ganna be a genin!"

"You're coming back with us?" Tenten asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Of course, not only do I seem to actually mean something of importance to you all, but I was planning on moving there with Sasuke so she could become a genin. She wanted to go a while back already but nii-san told me how much it sucks being a prodigy so I decided to keep her back a few years."

"A few years? How old was she?" Sasuke asked, while several people looked like they agreed with the blonde.

"oh, when she was six she beat her ji-san in genjutsu… and let's just say that while it's not his best subject he still has a few," here he actually giggled a little, casting a glance at Sasuke and Kakashi – which confused them – before rolling his eyes. "Advantages, even if he if a bit nutty."

Sasu-chan, who had left the room, suddenly popped back in and pointed an accusing finger at her mother.

"Nutty! Try completely bat-shit crazy!"

"Go pack!" Naruto shouted back, slightly scaring his guests when he looked at them again, a sweet smile on his face compared to the sharp toothed look he had had just previously. He then turned to Pakkun and told the dog he might want to go and inform the Hokage that they were on their way.

"Why can't I just bring them here?" the dog asked with a tilt of his head.

"Silly, you can't pass the seals without either myself or Sasu-chan with you; even if you have been here before."

And with that, Pakkun vanished.

"Hmmm" Naruto seemed to think for a moment before he made some hands sings, making about six more Naruto's appear.

"Go make food, seal some herbs, write the notes for nii-san, hide the cookies and serve some more tea." He then turned to the Nins. "I'm going to go get changed and pack." And with that, he shunshined away.

They were still for a few minutes, Kakashi and Neji kept sending glares at each other, until Sasuke gave a sigh and got up, muttering that he was going to go help the Dobe.

He followed the sound of humming, going up the stairs and coming to a hall way lined with doors. The first was wide open and he could see Sasu-chan running about chucking stuff here and there. With a smirk he carried on, looking at the doors as he went. So far he could see only eight doors in the hall way. He looked to his left and saw another staircase, and an actual direction sign. He found this amusing, stopping to read quickly.

This floor: bedrooms.

Next floor: study  
>bathroom<br>art room  
>'nurse' room<br>play pen

Sasuke was slightly weirded out but went down the hallway, looking at each door and finding them decorated instead of having name plates.

The first door – right across from Sasu-chan's room – was slightly disconnecting, so mixed with color but childish at the same time, it seemed to tell a story. Nailed to the door was a sign in neat but childish hand writing – he suspected it was Sasu-chan – saying _'enter and prepare to go nutterzzz'_ so Sasuke suspected it was the _'bat shit crazy'_ uncle Sasu-chan had mentioned earlier's room. He continued onto the next two doors facing each other, one was completely black with some weird symbol that looked familiar but Sasuke couldn't place it; it was a circle around a triangle.. The symbol was painted in red, looking a bit like blood dripping down the door. Sasuke was disturbed.

The door across from symbol door was rather breath taking; it was an almost life like painting of greenery, as though you could reach forward and separate the leaves and find some wonderland. Flowers and plant life he had never seen before adored the door. Sasuke shook his head; turning to the hall again he looked at the next two doors. The one on the right was and explosion of reds, yellows, blues and whites. It was simple but captivating, like you're mind had just exploded – Sasuke was confused about why words like 'explode' and 'boom' kept popping up into his mind when looking at the door.

The one opposite that showed a sort of carnival scene; there was a man held up with strings, dressed in a bright yet gloomy outfit, a crowd of faceless people surrounding him. Sasuke shivered when he saw only a blank stare on the stringed man, pupil-less white eyes staring at him – and it seemed that no matter where he moved it still stared at him - and no other emotion on his face. Sasuke shook his head, going onto the last two doors in the hall. The one on his left – he could hear humming from that door – was full of color, fragmented scenes shown all over the place. The door in fact looked incomplete, as if it could never be finished…

It looked like memories.

He let loose a breath he hadn't known he was holding and turned to the last door, purely out of curiosity.

What he saw made his heart clench and his breath quicken, for reasons he couldn't tell.

It looked like something seen through a glass of water, distorted and fuzzy; it was an image of two boys against a dark background, one obviously older than the other. Both boys had dark hair, and pale features. The bigger holding the smaller on his back. The younger boy had one arm wrapped around the older neck, the other arm thrown out in obvious joy. The two figures looked so familiar, held such joy in each other's company that Sasuke found it hard to breath, as he looked at the smiling yet indistinctive faces – they had no eyes. The one smile large and bright, the other just there, but so obvious…

"Sasuke?" a soft voice pulled Sasuke out of the feeling of drowning; he turned his head to see Naruto watching him sadly. The blond stepped forward, running his slim fingers over Sasuke's cheek. "You want to help me pack?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes fixed on the blonds glistening fingers.

**TBC**

**Guys I give you full permission to hate my little sister! T^T… she has realized the joy of reviews but is too damn lazy to just get her own, so she stealing mine! Aka, SHE HAD STOLEN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! And it was almost finished, I was going to post it with this one, but she refuses to give it back until I have 'enough' review! ENOUGH! I am happy with what you guys are giving me, but no, apparently it isn't enough *Anime Tears + Cloud Of Gloom* please, just bear with me this chappy, next one I promise I'll keep it FAR out of her reach, just review – she's only demanding ten – breath Lisa, don't kill Sonya… *gets knife* aw wait, damn, then I won't be able to find it…. Damn…. Anyway, let's look at the brighter side *waves off Cloud of Gloom***

**The votes are as such! I don't think anyone noticed they can vote each chapter, btw, meaning, even if you voted last chapter, you can vote again this chapter!**

**Gaara x Naruto: 3  
>Kankuro x Naruto: 1<br>Neji x Naruto: 0  
>Kakashi x Naruto: 4<br>Shino x Naruto: 0  
>Shikamaru x Naruto: 5<strong>

**C'mon people you can vote and then we'll be so much closer to getting the next chapter back from my evil sister! **

**Btw here is the Kakashi painting… I'm thinking of doing the doors as well, what do you guys think?**

**H t t p : / / lisa- demonic –angel . deviantart . com / # / d4uz9bq **


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow it's been ages since I updated *face of shame* and unfortunately this is just a filler chapter, so honestly I don't know how it took me so long! The shame is choking me!**

**But first, Kankuro, Neji, Kiba and Shino have been removed from the vote roster…. **

**Rating: T for now**

**Pairings (so far): LeexSakura, HinataxTamari, KanohamaruxHanabi, ChojixIno, -AND NOW- KankuroxKiba and NejixShino!**

**Warnings: yaoi, Yuri, threesomes, violence, underage cussing, normal cussing, SEX, and cross-dressing. … That's all for now!**

**Also, I want to warn you now, for every couple there will be some moments – meaning this story does not only revolve around the main characters – meaning there will not only be hot smexy love making in later chapters between Naruto and ether kashi/Gaara/Shika, but also ether full out hot smex or fluffy fun between any of the above pairings! So yuri porn, yaoi porn, threesome porn and het porn are all very possible in this story!**

**Chapter 3**

To anyone watching it seemed as if a group of Shinobi were escorting a beautiful woman and her child at an alarmingly fast pace through the trees. If you actually knew what was going on, you would see an effeminate male and _his _child being escorted through the trees at a relatively lazy pace.

Naruto had a large storage scroll on his back, while Sasuke had the other – Naruto had been willing to take them both but Sasuke practically threw a fit (read, glared dangerously at anything that breathed) when Naruto had said so – while everyone else was carrying their own things. Even Sasu-chan was carrying her own scroll, having stated that she wasn't mixing her stuff with her moms.

They had been traveling for quite a while by then, the sun setting once again in the horizon. They had slept at Naruto's house the night before, all waking up to a delicious smell of breakfast. Kakashi had followed Naruto around for a short while – having hugged his once student to near suffocation when the man had woken up first and realized that he hadn't been suffering from some taunting nightmare – before the others had woken up. Nobody missed how, unlike the previous day, Neji refrained from any unneeded comments but remained polite and courteous – it was very hard to get out of inset ways, and not only did Naruto look very feminine, but he also had a very motherly aura around him, so Neji automatically treated him with the respect he would bestow on any woman – unlike the day before where he had seemed almost desperately smitten with the younger man.

They had left soon after the sun passed the tall trees that surrounded the clearing and had been traveling ever since; the Konoha Nin were impressed that they could keep up so easily with them without even a breather. They knew Naruto – due to kyuubi – had near endless stamina, but being a 'housewife' as Naruto had so teasingly called himself, for the past twelve years would sap anyone of their training; of course this is where Sasu-chan would remind them that her uncles were nin too and would never allow ether her or her mother to become inept.

This had led to more questions about who these 'ji-san's' were, which lead to Naruto politely smiling – it was creepy, like the Sai guy who had 'replaced' Naruto after the council became uptight after his disappearance – and said he's explain it later while Sasu-chan mysteriously got sucked into the ground up to her neck and whined for ten minutes before Naruto released her. They had the feeling Sasu-chan wasn't supposed to say anything.

They were now setting up camp, expecting to be in Konoha the next day, noon at latest. The group split into small groups to do their own things and relax for the night; Lee and Gai were taking up the first respective watches, hidden on the outskirts of the group. Tenten was talking to Kakashi – who kept sending slight glares towards Sasuke who seemed to be ostracizing all of Naruto's attention – while Sasu-chan was bouncing around and humming and Neji sat alone at the edge of the fire.

Tenten left Kakashi, going to sit next to Neji. She looked at his shadowed face, noting the utterly tired and defeated look in those milky lavender eyes.

"Did it help?" she asked softly, seemingly out of the blue.

Neji sighed, shaking his head. "I thought… if I find someone else I could stop the pain… Ten… he hasn't spoken to me in a month…. I was going to propose and then… he just stopped looking at me, stopped talking to me… he stopped smiling for me…"

Nether noticed Sasu-chan pause a little way off, head tilted and green eyes narrowed in concentration.

Tenten sighed; Neji had been going out with a guy a year younger than them for the past three years, an Aburame Shino, a quiet young man who was diligent in his work but rarely ever spoke to anyone other than Neji unless needing to. Tenten knew her team mate was deeply in love with Shino, and had turned a blind eye on his flirting with Naruto, seeing how forced it had been in the first place.

"Neji… Shino might have something…. You know how the Aburame's are… they… they…"

"They are different around those the love… Shino is acting like before we became serious…"

"Maybe… try… and if he says no…" the disjointed sentences, the uncertain hesitations, they were so unlike Tenten he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. Nether noticed the glowing green eyes watching them, a curious tilt to a curious frown. They didn't notice recognition in the eyes, nor did they notice a young girl jump to the trees, exciting the camp.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat next to Naruto, staring in wonder at his long lost friend, the difference from the once loud boy to a now beautiful man; yes, he is beautiful, strong in such a way that even that though Naruto now looked almost harmless, so sweet and at times even shy, practically radiated strength and power, the way he moved, so fluidly and at eased – he had seen it shift into something deathly when the blonde had thought his child was in danger…

A daughter… Naruto was, quiet literally, a _mother_. Not a father, who had some woman birth his child, no, he had carried and labored through months of discomfort, and it was so obviously a delight being a parent, if watching the two Uzamaki's go about things…

And Sasu-chan… hell his best friend had named his daughter after him, when he didn't even remember him fully… it sent warmth through his whole body, sending tingles through his blood stream and warming his heart to near burning leave.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto smiled shyly at him, pulling a thick sketch book from one of his seal scrolls. He held it against his chest for a moment, before holding it out to the raven.

"Can you help me put names to faces? Or even faces to names?"

The question confused him, but he nodded anyway; he was glad he did, the sketches of smiling, sneering, laughing, angry faces and bodies met his view, a different face or body on each page, a different name with barley done sketches on some.

The first page was a drawing – it wasn't a sketch, it was far too detailed – of him, and he was smiling.

He remembered that day, it was from the valley end, where he had almost left, almost betrayed all that he knew, but Naruto had saved him, driving demonic chakra – he had told him everything, while Naruto's body raked with sobs and agony – into the cursed seal, overloading the dirty mark, shattering the snake sennins fragmented soul.

And he had smiled; after tears had burst forth, from the pain – so much pain, so gripping that it had choked him for so long – he had held Naruto, clutching at the one person who simply would not give up on him. And then…

Naruto had called him brother, a murmured 'Aniki' while clutching at him…

And he had smiled…

Sasuke felt his throat close up, he hung his head as he looked at Naruto, but saw only a barest moment of recognition.

"All I remember is… the smile…" Naruto looked heart broken. "I don't remember why."

Sasuke looked sadly at his otouto, smiling softly.

"You helped me."

Naruto listened, enraptured, as Sasuke spoke more than he had in years, stories running forth and Sasuke watched, just as fascinated as Naruto, as the blonde lit up and gasped at the stories of his own life…

~888~

Neji sat alone, slumped against a tree and oh so dejected, feeling like his life was fading just at the thought of losing his lover, his undeniable other half.

He had been in relationships, with both men and women, but never had he felt like _this_ for any of his past lovers; it confused him and hurt, because the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with seemingly wanted nothing to do with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a rustle caught his attention – he could tell it was intentional, too perfect to be anything but – and watched Sasu-chan slowly exit the tree branches above him, stopping a few feet from him and smiling widely, a large glass jar held tightly in her arms.

"Hey Neji-san, I didn't mean to, but I heard what you and Tenten-san were talking about earlier, and I know a lot about the Aburame clan, so I want to help!"

With that – and a flourish of pink sparkles that had to be some sort of genjutsu – she held out the jar; inside was a beautiful butterfly. The underside of its wing was a powdery if almost dull shade of creamy brown, lined with darker streaks of ash brown. The top of the wings though were breathtaking; a deep almost black blue held the background, whilst on the upper and lower corner of both wings were bright almost shining blue centering to a pale almost blue white smudges, and between the blues were twin ragged dots of almost neon orange.

Over all, it was lovely.

"It's called _Hypolimnas bolina_ and it's really rare in the fire nations, rare in the whole of the hidden countries in fact seeing as they originated in the outer country by the name of New Zealand, also known as the _blue moon butterflies._"

Neji gave a slight chuckle, mesmerized by the slow moving wings, as if the creature was stretching. "You and Shino would get along well; he loves butterflies almost as much as his hive.

Sasu-chan beamed before slipping away, humming softly under her breath.

~888~

The group neared Konoha, chattering amongst themselves when Sasu-chan gave a breathless gasp.

"Mama, mama, is that it?" she called out to her mother who was blushing at one of Kakashi's antics and giggling softly. The blond looked up and gasped too, eyes swimming with remembrance and wonder.

"Yeah gaki, that's going to be our new home…" the blond breathed out, sighing as he adjusted his backpack.

They seemed to slow even as they sped up, watching the two 'new comers' stare in wonder at the huge gates that shielded the rest of Konoha from view, two guards lazily standing at the gates and waiting for them to arrive.

One of the men, a man with a bandage over his nose, called out and waved happily. "Hey guys! You took long enough!"

Kakashi, who had been reading his book again eye-smiled at the pair and indicated towards Sasu-chan and Naruto. "We found a pair of little lambs lost on our way, so we helped them along."

The two chuunin snorted at the silver hared man's comment, before staring at the indicated pair. Their eyes hardened for a moment when they looked at Sasu-chan, like the others noticing her distinctive markings, then widened and stared dumbfounded at the smiling blond, speechless.

The group passed the stunned men, heading towards the Hokage tower. They were halfway there, the afternoon sun shining down on them, when a man with a small laughing child stumbled into Naruto. The man's light brown hair was loose and covering his face as he laughed, the boy on his shoulders giggling as he held a hair tie triumphantly in his fist.

"Oh sorry," the man said, pushing his hair out of his face. "I didn't see…. Naruto?"

Wide brown eyes stared in shock into shining blue.

**Can you guess who our new man is? Mwhahah! Now, to the pole!**

**Kakashi: 7  
>Gaara: 6<br>Shikamaru: 6**

**Hmmm, I see kasha is in the lead, let's see all the fans up your game! **

**OH! And btw, whoever NikiMC is, fuck you bitch, let me tell you something. Yes, Sasuke was crying, he's mature and having a very wild day, and I can make my characters OOC if I want its MY story. And yes, you're kinda right, I am half gay, and am at the moment very happy with my girlfriend, heading towards loving her in fact and I can't wait for her to have her way with me; if that makes me a 'fag' and means I'm going to hell, then bring it on bitch!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hehehe, lol, heres another chapter, so go on and read**

Chapter 4

Naruto looked at the brunette in front of him, noticing the distinct scar over his nose, and saw the boy playing with his hair pause and stare at him with wide eyes.

He was about to answer when Sasu-chan popped her head out from behind him.

"You know my mommy?" she asked, wide green eyes staring at him unnervingly, only to smile widely and tug on Naruto's long braid a moment later, confusing the man even more.

"Oh." The man said, confusion and disappointment flitting through his eyes before smiling apologetically. "I mistook you for someone else, ma'am…" he said, eyes flickering towards Naruto's distinctive facial scars.

"But mommies name is Naruto! You know him?"

Now the man looked very much confused before looking more closely at the two of them, Naruto smiled widely, and the man gasped; he lunged forward – the child on his shoulders shrieking in delight – and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto? Is this really you?" he asked voice tight and shaking.

Naruto smiled and tried to recall the name that went with the scar he remembered. When it came, he smiled all the more.

"yes… you are Iruka?"

The man pulled back, about to ask something when Kakashi popped up, smiling his eye-smile and gently pulling Naruto away from the younger man. Naruto flushed slightly when he didn't let go of him though, instead keeping an arm firmly around his waist.

"Iruka-sensei, I see you have already been reunited with our lovely Naruto, yes Naruto, but unfortunately something happened, and he lost most of his memory. We need to get him to the hokage… along with his daughter!"

Iruka looked shocked, his jaw dropping, and stared at the group wide eyed as they passed him, Naruto waving, a soft smile of his face. He stood there for a moment before taking the boy off his shoulders, handing him to another teacher and ran after the group.

"Wait! Heh, Naruto-kan… would you like to go for ramen later?"

Naruto lit up like a light house, a wide smile stretching over his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle, as Sasu-chan muttered something about 'ramen-freak', and Naruto latched onto the bewildered man's arm, little hearts could practically be seen dancing in his eyes.

"Ramen?" he whispered, as though speaking of a sacred Higher Power, causing Iruka to laugh – and Kakashi was glaring hard at Iruka, but that couldn't possibly be related to the way Naruto was practically molesting the scared man – and step away.

"Yes, after you are done at the Hokage I'll treat you." He said, smiling happily.

"Yes well, we need to go." Kakashi all but snapped, though he softened when he saw Naruto bouncing lightly on his feet, humming _'ramen, ramen, ramen, raaaaamen!'_ under his breath. It was comforting to see something that was so entirely _Naruto_ in the 'adults' body.

They continued on their way, leaving Iruka to head back to his class. Sasuke stood close to Naruto, smirking and chattering softly as Lee and Gai danced around shouting how glad they were to be home. Kakashi walked just a little behind the rest, watching Neji and Tenten monitor the rest. He then looked at Naruto giggling softly at something Sasuke said, Sasu-chan held firmly by the hand so not to wonder off.

They entered the tower in the center of the town, Neji and Sasuke passing a message through to the hokage that they were arrived and they had their destination.

Kakashi listened to the young men; he frowned when he felt an ANBU member draw closer then vanish. He knew that the next shift was only due in ten minutes, but he's still be sure to report the slacking ANBU to the hokage at the end of what was sure to be a very important meeting.

They were called in, Kakashi sitting with the rest as Naruto stood before the hokage. Naruto gasped slightly, and a whispered '_baa-chan?'_ was heard. The big busted woman gave a cry and launched herself at Naruto, temporarily smothering the feminine male as his face was shoved into her chest with a hug. She let go of him, wiping discretely at her eyes as Gaara slowly swooped in as well, hugging the blond softly. Naruto was obviously confused at this point – and blushing rather prettily, much to Kakashi's displeasure - but Gaara only quirked a lip to him and stepped back.

"Now, before we can properly become reacquainted we need you to give me a detailed account of what has happened to you over the past twelve years. Not only would we deeply appreciate it, but it is required for the council to let you come back."

They all watched as Naruto's face suddenly lost all its warmth and Sasu-chan stiffen next to him before letting out a distinctly snake-like hiss. Naruto stood tall – as tall as he could anyway – and suddenly glared at the blond hokage.

"I will tell you everything, but I have one tiny demand of my own, and then I need your help to get into contact with the kazekage."

No one mentioned that Gaara happened to be said kazekage, instead watching as Tsunade nodded slowly. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who looked confused when he smiled apologetically, and turned back to the hokage, blue eyes hard.

"Terminate the mission that has forced Uchiha Itachi to act a missing nin for the past 21 years when he was not responsible for the crime that gave him the name."

Stunned silence rang through the room, everyone staring in shock at the determined blond in the center of the room.

~888~

A rabbit masked ANBU flashed through underground tunneled, moving as swiftly as his code-name hinted at and moved rapidly out of the ground, leaving behind the village and running as fast as he was able towards another hide out. He shushined many times, speeding up his rushed journey. When he reached the walls of a village he silently entered and rushed towards his true master. When in the right room he kneeled before the shadowed form.

"Master, the blond had been found, and he brings with a child, master, a child that bears your distinct features and markings.

The figure moved, hissing softly.

"Naruto has returned? Interesting…. And a child?"

"The child holds strong features from both you and the boy, my master."

A hissing laugh rang through the air. "So those ridiculous rumors were true, eh? Well, then, what else can you tell me?"

"From my brief observation I heard the boy mention that he has memory loss and that he was going to speak with the hokage. They were closely guarded by a large group of ninja. Being treated fairly and is already obviously given some freedom of movement."

"hmmm, interesting, I have a mission for you my dear Rabbit-san… bring me the pair, spin any tale, but make sure the vassal and child know of me, speak my name if you must but be careful, we do not want nor need witnesses, just bring them to me."

"Of course…. Lord Orochimaru…"

The rabbit masked ANBU left swiftly, disappearing into the dark. From the shadowed thrown like chair a pale man leaned forward, letting his face be seen in the weak light as a lipless smile pulled taunt on his lips, making the red markings of his eyesstand out in sharp relief to his pale skin.

"Yesss…. Come to me, my darling Naruto… you will bare many more children for me, and they will make lovely vessels one day… fu fu fu fu fu fu!"

**Ack, such a short pitiful chapter! But in all honesty its just a filler chapter. I don't think I'll allow myself to write such shortness again anytime soon… sorry about the length, please review, LOVE YALL!**

**But don't forget! POLE TIME!**

**Kakashi: 9  
>Gaara: 6<br>Shikamaru: 7**

***LE GASP!* oooh noes! Don't let the love for Shika and Gaara fall out! Vote my minions! Vote! Ehem…. Sorry… supernatural season 6 ep15… **_**mishaminions**_**… hehehehe**


	6. Chapter 5

**Now, sorry for the wait, but I momentarily lost my story planner – yes I have one of those, I do a summary of each chapter and put it in this folder. It's usually a complete story, but sometime I get writers block even on the summary's, which sucks – until today. And, unfortunately, I am horrified to say that I LIED IN MY LAST CHAPTER! TT-TT this is another filler chapter! And I think it's shorter than the last chapter! *sobs in depo corner***

The silence in the room was suffocating, Naruto and Sasu-chan stood in the center, taking he full force of the disbelieving stares, not moving a mussel in the thick atmosphere. Naruto stood silent stock of everyone's expressions and the way their auras were displaying their moods –something Sasori-nii-chan had drilled in with training.

Tenten was confused, not knowing what was going on, which was evident in even her facial expression.

Neji was shocked, but there was a slight bit of amusement that Naruto didn't understand, ale eyes shining in a blank face.

Lee and Gai were near identical in there, eh, burning passion of disbelief, faces contorted in disbelief.

The Hokage and her companion were confused and slightly apprehensive, faces perfectly blank, though the Hokage seemed to be forming a migraine.

Kakashi was disbelieving, angry, and apprehensive.

And Sasuke…. Sasuke was such a kaleidoscope of emotions at that time that it almost hurt to read him, but the main emotions were disbelief, anger, loss… and hope… Naruto could only hope the dark haired man's hope was a good sign. His face was an icy scape of blankness

Finally, the Hokage spoke.

"Naruto… I honestly have no idea what you are talking about… Itachi is a traitor; he killed his family in a bout of what I can only say was insanity."

"Hokage-sama, with as little disrespect as possible, I have to tell you that you are wrong; Uchiha Itachi was _ordered_ by the council members Danzo, Mikokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu. Without the previous Hokage's knowledge, going as far as to threaten the torture of his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, unless he whipped out his clan – who were planning an uprising – and then go undercover in the organization Akatsuki.

"he had the help of several root members, yet refused to give his brother a 'merciful killing' as was ordered, and making it so that the Hokage back then kept an extra close watch of Sasuke, making a sudden 'accident' too dangerous to attempt."

For a moment there was silence, and then Tsunade stood up, her powerful aura filling the room. "What proof do you have of this?" she demanded.

"Call in the aforementioned council members if you must, or better yet, call in the man with the toad summons, he has constantly been badgering Itachi for his location over the years after he left Akatsuki."

The look of shock on Tsunade's face was obvious. "Jiraiya knows of this?" she then stood forcefully and stormed to the office door before throwing it open. She shouted at the assistant to fetch Danzo and the others, before lending a slug summons to fetch the Jiraiya man.

They waited in silence for the council members to arrive, Sasuke continuously shooting glances at Naruto; the old council members walked in with an air of superiority, seeming to aggravate the Hokage more.

"Danzo, Homura, Koharu." The Hokage hissed, causing the three elders to stiffen slightly at her menacing aura. "I am going to ask you some questions, and if I see even the slightest _hint_ of dishonesty, I will rip your throats out where you stand, is that clear?"

The three elders were by now pale – well except for Danzo, he seemed to puff out because of the threat – nodded.

"Did you order Uchiha Itachi to wipe out his clan?"

There was a tense moment of silence – Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the atmosphere was getting just a bit repetitive – before Danzo chuckled.

"Of course, Saratobi wanted a peaceful outcome, were those big headed Uchiha could do no such thing!"

"You… you killed of hundreds, women, children, civilians! Not to mention went against your Hokage! How dare you!" Tsunade screamed, slamming her fist into the cripple, sending him through the wall as the other two council member's trembled in fear of the woman's wrath.

Tsunade called a ANBU, telling him to get Ibaki. The scared man showed up rather quickly, taking the three council members away to the T&I corps.

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke spoke up. "Why? Why did he make it so that I hated him?"

"So that you would work to become stronger…." Naruto whispered, looking through his bangs at the pale man. "Strong enough to kill him… strong enough to protect yourself from Danzo…

They all watched as the Uchiha shook ever so slightly, head down. "All I ever did… was cling to the betrayal… when all I wanted was my brother back…"

"And you'll have him." Tsunade said with conviction, staring at Naruto. "I want Itachi back home."

Naruto nodded a smile on his lips.

"I would like to know why you wish to speak to me also," Gaara interrupted, tilting his head slightly. "I am the Kazekage after all."

Naruto perked up, clapping his hands in delight. "Oh goodie, can you punish your counsel too! They after all made Sasori kill your sandame Kazekage."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, before bobbing his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Kankuro will be pleased that his hero isn't a deranged murder then."

Naruto laughed slightly, patting his daughters head – she looked half asleep at this point – and sat back down, pulling the dozing girl into his lap; no matter how old the girl was, she still needed sleep, and until she became a genin, would have a bedtime, which they happened to have passed a short while ago.

"Naruto… I think now is the time you tell us about your life over the past twelve years.

Naruto gave a blinding smile, eyes squinting slightly. "Of course."

**There we are, well and truly a filler chapter. Until next time *waves***

**Now, the vote are as follows, **

**Kakashi:9  
>Shikamaru:8<br>Gaara: 9**

**This is the last chapter for votes, unless there's a tie or something, and then the tie boys will be viewed again. Even if you have already voted in past chapters, you are allowed to vote again; COMEON PEOPLE! THIS YOUR LAST CHANCE! Don't you wanna see your fav paring get all hot and smexy? I know you do! Come on! Just go and push that review button! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Now, sorry for the wait; new story being born, matric dance, exams, and just a bit of writers block, but now I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**But first, pole results!**

**Shika = 12  
>Gaara = 15<br>Kashi = 11**

… **Ouch for Kashi, he was doing so well last chapter… oh well GAARA IS THE WINNER!**

**Now, on with the story, but be sure to check out my new poll at the end. And yes, this will become M rated soon.**

Everyone was seated as Naruto sat in the center most chair, absently running his fingers through his daughter's now loose hair, the black hair bands dark against his creamy tanned skin were he had taken them out of his daughter's hair and put them around his wrist.

Kakashi sat on the blonde's right, every now and then throwing a glare at the red headed Kazekage. Everyone now recognized the protective gaze the man had, and realized that he hadn't been flirting with Naruto – although it had seemed that way, but that could be due to the fact that he was a pervert and he automatically flirted with anything that so much as _breathed_.

Now Gaara, on the other hand, was watching Naruto with a predatory gaze that had the blond blushing scarlet at a simple glance. The way his eyes racked over the petite form and watched, entranced, Naruto's every move.

Naruto seemed to be unaware at the glaring contest the men on either side of him were having, instead smiling at the group as a whole as he got comfortable enough to tell his story.

"Well, I guess like any story, I should start at the beginning…"

Everyone was silent as Naruto seemed to sink into his memories, eyes glazing slightly. "I remember waking up, it was so dark, and I was in pain. That was the first time I woke up… then the second time I woke up I was in a room, a simple bungalow, and was covered in bandages while a thick black cloak with a sand cloud design on it.

"I was alone at first, and I couldn't remember anything. Then Diedara-nii and Tobi-nii came in, they asked me how I was… I shocked them when I asked who they were, but it was okay. Sasori-nii came in, gave me some medicine and put me back to sleep. That was my first memory."

Naruto had not noticed the looks of shock and apprehension as he looked at his daughter, and continued his story.

"I woke up a few times in the same bungalow, someone new always there. I met them all and they went about telling me what they knew about me; it was just a general overlay, nothing specific. Ita-nii seemed to know the most about me so he told me about how… about how the villagers treated me when I was small, the general knowledge of what I was… he told me about his mission and how he had to leave his brother – at that time he never told me names, stating he wanted to see if the kyuubi would fight the seal-"

"Seal, are you referring to kyuubi's seal?" Gaara interrupted, eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, Orochimaru put a seal on me after he 'had his way' with me." Here almost everyone growled at the light tone Naruto used. "Not that we knew that then. They – my nii-sans – had guessed, but we weren't sure, what with me not remembering anything. It was okay in the beginning, we got to know each other, bonded, you could say.

"Zetzu-nii made me this great house, and Tobi and Itachi set up the seals and genjutsu around the place; it had been a few months now and we were getting worried. I was sick every morning; I couldn't stand certain smells – ramen being one of them – and became extremely picky with what I ate. We had no idea what it was until; Hidan-nii made a remark about me acting like a pregnant woman. Here Sasori-nii remembered a rumor about vessels being able to become pregnant, despite what their gender was. He checked, and we found out I was pregnant.

"Here I had my first memory… I remembered Sasuke, and that was when we chose a name for my little baby. I knew he was important to me, how could he not be…"

Naruto coughed lightly, and Kakashi handed him a glass of water; Naruto smiled in thanks, before steering back into his story, Sasu-chan held tightly in his arms.

"The next few months were nothing special; I was moody and overly emotional. I remembered bits and pieces about my life… at about ten months in… I remembered _him_. This was all the prompting my nii-sans needed, and they attacked the Sound village. They got the most important, but Orochimaru still got away…"

"I remember that." Tsunade whispered, drawing everyone's eyes to her. "The village was completely destroyed, Orochimaru's top men dead… a note of warning… I always wondered why they were after Orochimaru."

Naruto smiled, before carrying on. "It was quiet again after that, and quiet unexpectedly I went into labor. Itachi was slightly upset when we found out my baby was a girl, thinking I would name he something else than what we had decided. But I wanted Sasuke…

"We lived quietly, my nii-sans training me and Sasuke when she was old enough; she learned frighteningly fast, and we were so proud of her…"

"Could you tell us what each of your… nii-sans did to occupy themselves?" Tenten asked quietly, startling the blond.

"Of course; now let's see…" Naruto took on a thinking pose, finger tapping idly at his lips. "Well, Itachi and Sasori became hired hands, while Sasori also became a midi-nin for all the nearby non ninja villages. Tobi went into child entertainment and treatment for his scaring, as well as treatment to remember his previous life-"

"Previous life?" Kakashi asked, single visible brow raised.

"Well, yes… Pein found him, barely alive under a rock slide near the end of the last war; he took him in and made in serve him as repayment for saving his life." Naruto sighed, not noticing how pale Kakashi was getting. "he was never happy killing people, preferring to help them instead but Pein wouldn't allow it… now let me think… well, Tobi isn't his real name, obviously, but we know he came from Konoha and, now this made Itachi ecstatic, something quiet hard to do, we found out his name."

Everyone stared as Naruto stopped, looking at each as if surprised by the captivation his story held them all in; it was Kakashi again who broke the silence.

"What was his name?" he whispered harshly, sharingan visible to everyone's surprise.

"Obito Uchiha" Naruto said, watching with wide eyes as understanding dawned on him. He got up, gently disposing his daughter into Gaara's surprised arms. "Oh kami… you're the one… he remembers giving his eye away… to someone he loved… oh kami you're Kaka-teme!"

"Will he come back?" Kakashi asked, voice trembling. He hung his head when Naruto nodded, shoulders trembling slightly. "Thank you." He said, sitting back in his chair.

Naruto nodded, returning to his chair to continue his story. "Ehem… now, Zetzu-nii became a sort of plant specialist – not hard to do – and his two half's helped me create my garden. He stayed mostly at home with me and Sasu-chan, not working much outside of our clearing.

"Now hiden…" here Naruto stopped, a giggle escaping him as he glanced at his daughter – who was snuggling a very lost looking Gaara – before smiling brightly. "Hidan became a superhero. At Sasu-chan's demand of course."

"A… superhero?" Neji asked, brow raised.

"yes, tights and all. He started doing that – capturing 'baddies' in the more rural villages that couldn't afford ninja's – so he could continue his religion without hurting innocents. He's known as the Silver Cape."

"Silver Cape?" lee interrupted, speaking for the first time without creating a rather youthful scene. "My youngest son is constantly raving about him! I can't believe its Hidan!"

"Yes, Hidan is a tights wearing, cape donned man who runs around and kills the baddies."

Everyone was watching him in disbelief, eyes wide. This could _not_ be the same man they were thinking of!

"h-how…?" Tenten couldn't help but choke out, disbelief coloring her words.

"well, Sasu-chan noticed him getting sick – when he stopped his ritual killings, his body was begging to fade away; in a surprise attack of tears and puppy dog eyes, she dressed him up and ordered him to the nearest group of thugs, who just happened to be about half a mile away from where we lived. He got better, and decided to continue his little act. He got over the embarrassment rather quickly… Sasu-chan has that gift, and can bend anyone to her will." He muttered fondly, ruffling the girls hair as she yawned widely in Gaara's arms, snuggling the slightly stiff man as she carried on her nap.

Everyone stared at the girl in question with a new found respect; anyone who could make a respectable – they used the term lightly with Hidan, he was an ex-S-rank criminal after all – ninja to bend to their childish whims had to be good. The woman watched with smiles, imagining how adorable she had to look with the dreaded puppy dog eyes, while the men watched wearily, wondering how many boys would fall for her already pretty smile and charms when they met her.

Tsunade cleared her throat, looking at Naruto. "Is that all?"

"Well, I lived mainly a housewife's life, stayed home, kept my boys happy and trained my ass off to become the best shinobi I am able. You know," he said with an indulging smile that put everyone at ease. "The regular housewife things."

"Hmmm," Tsunade said with a smile, elbows resting on her desk as she smiled at the younger blond. "I see, very quiet life you had… so tell me, what is your goal in the ninja world?"

Naruto's smile faded slightly. "I want… I know what my younger counterpart wanted most…" he started, looking up at them all with wondering eyes. "to be Hokage, as I've been told countless times… but… the Hokage has the most important job in the village, the most dangerous and…" his eyes light up as he trailed his blue eyes on the swaying stacks of paperwork littering Tsunade's desk, causing the Hokage to glower slightly. "The worst enemies. Hardly a position I need or want. I want a family, a big one. Find a man who will love me and treat me right, someone who won't mind my little quirk." He ended with a blush, eyes trailing on his daughter. "Nor my tenant."

There was silence, every one watching their long-lost-friend-who-was-finally-found friend as he fidgeted.

"Sasu-chan wants to become a kunoichi, and she has taken up my old dream, wanting to become Hokage, just like," his eyes turned to Tsunade again, a smile lighting up his face. "Her role-model. She's already very powerful, and loves all things medical-jutsu. She wants to be Hokage and help anyone and everyone." Another smile, this one cheeky. "But unlike her lovely role-model, Sasu-chan has wicked luck in the gambling district and hates sake. Prefers vodka."

The people who hadn't realized who Naruto was talking about – the more youthful ones – gaped at Tsunade who strenuously was ignoring them, a small smile on her lips and a dust of red on her cheeks. Of course the previously mentioned youthful one was appalled at the fact that a pre-teen had been gambling.

"How in the name of YOUTH did she even get into the gambling houses?" Lee squeaked, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Itachi-nii taught us my apparently 'infamous' sexy-no-jutsu." Naruto said cheerfully, and Sasuke made a strange gurgling sound from his chair.

"_Itachi_ taught it to you?" he managed.

"Yeah, he copied it once and is actually rather fond of it." Naruto said in a musing tone. "And he's real pretty too, got boobies to rival baa-chan!" he said, another mega-watt smile on his lips.

Sasuke made a strange gurgling sound again, hand to his face and a suspicious red substance trickling through his fingers. Several shared knowing smiles. It wasn't unusual for those in the ninja business to find love in places unconventional to civilians. After all, were you could find love, it wasn't frowned upon. It certainly explained his lack of romantic interest, though it seemed he had something going on with the crazy kunoichi, Anko.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Naruto said, as though he hadn't just given his best friend a nosebleed in regards to his older brother. "I want to become a chuunin, and teach at the academy if able."

"Yes, we're short a few teachers. As I already know you are genin material – having passed already – I'll give you a headband and you can put up a notice for the exams. The chuunin exams are in four months, and the genin exams are in a week, giving Sasu-chan enough time to get to know her possible future team mates."

Naruto smiled, nodding at the Hokage. "If that's all, I have a date to get to."

"A date?" Gaara cut in, narrowing his teal eyes. Naruto blushed crimson, ducking his head.

"n-no, I was just making a joke. I'm meeting someone at the ramen stand. Iruka"

"Oh, yeah, that man could use a date. Last I heard though he's in a tri-relationship with Asuma and Kurenai."

"Oh you're not wrong." Kakashi said with one of his eye smiles. "They are planning to bind him to them. Apparently he makes quiet the middle-man and they are not willing to let him get away. Haven't you noticed the new rings on both Asuma and kurenai's finger as well as the band on Iruka's finger?"

Every one stared at Kakashi as he gave a perverted giggle from behind his book.

"Well, I'll be going, see you later…" Naruto started, only to trail off as Gaara stepped close, Sasu-chan held in his arms. The taller man looked down at the silent Naruto, noticing the look of longing on his face. He stepped closer, letting Naruto slide his arms around his daughter.

"I hope, Naruto-chan, that you will allow me to see you again… soon?" the red-head asked his face getting closer to a steadily reddening Naruto. Naruto made a soft squeaking sound and nodded eyes wide. He took his daughter and glanced once more at Gaara before hurrying out of the room. Gaara stood for a moment before Kakashi drew his attention.

"Hmmm, I see you're interested in our little Naru-chan… don't forget Kazekage, he had seven anikis, and a whole load of people who care deeply for the boy. And will kill if he's unhappy… just so you know, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi ended with an eye-smile, and Gaara nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I have cared deeply for Naruto for a long time, Kakashi-san, you need not worry."

Tsunade sighed, a bottle of sake seeming to appear out of thin air. "Well, you brats, why you all still here?"

**That was the long awaited chapter you've been waiting for! I had writers black, but only on this freaking story! Now the block has decided to move to my other Naruto-story, baby blues, so if any of you are waiting for an update on that, have a little patiantce please!**

**NEW POLE!**

**Should I, when this story is finished, write a story about the year of Naruto's pregnancy? **

**This pole is a simple yes or no answer, and it will be up and running until Naruto's next pregnancy – yes there will be another baby popping out!**


End file.
